


The Last Lie

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Loss and Pain [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Suicide, angst war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog believes Marianne is gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Lie

**Author's Note:**

> My last contribution to the angst war sorry if not that great.

Bog dropped down looking frantically for Marianne. The fight had been intense and they had lost track of one another in the chaos. As he searched desperate to find her, one of Roland's men walked up to him. Bog pulled his staff around, ready to fight yet another opponent. These followers of Roland were the reason for the fight, an attempt to take the fairy throne for Roland. The young man, bloody and beaten, sneered at the Bog King. “I have a message for you from Marianne.” 

The fairy threw something down at Bog's feet. As he glanced downward, his breath stopped and his whole body went cold as at his feet lay Marianne's sword. Bog could see it was covered in fresh blood as he set aside his staff and bent down slowly to pick up the blade. He looked to the fairy, but he had already quickly flown off, yelling as he went, “Princess Marianne is dead! Princess Marianne is dead!” Bog's howl of despair echoed through the forest. 

Bog's hands shook as he held her blade. She would not have parted with it in life; only in death would she release the blade. “No, no, no...” He whispered his plea as he stared at the blade. After all these long years he had found her, his soul mate, his heart's rest and now, so swiftly, she was gone. His thoughts turned to his own culpability, this was his fault for loving her, a goblin loving a fairy.

If he had left her alone she would still be alive! But his thoughts also told him that he could not live like this, the many long years ahead of him alone without her. Not again. Maybe it was selfish, but at this moment he did not care. The darkness that filled him, seeped into every part of his being, the deep despair would not be denied. He needed to be with her, needed to follow her wherever she went, even in death. Bog dropped to his knees holding the blade in his long arms, the sharp tip pointed to the spot where at one time Marianne had held it with the threat to kill him. He did not second guess himself—his despair was too great as he fell on the blade. 

Marianne was flying as fast as she could, she had to find Bog. She had lost her blade in the fight and had seen Roland grab it, tossing it to one of his goons. She did not know what they planned, but she knew it would not be good. She finally saw the fairy, but he moved swiftly past her, his hands empty. She started to follow, but then she heard Bog's voice in the distance. She turned swiftly, searching the ground for him. Finally, she spotted him at the moment her blade pieced his heart. “BOG!!” 

She dived down landing so hard that she fell to her knees in Bog's blood. She screamed his name, lifting him up into her arms as his life's blood flowed over her hands. “Bog! Bog!” His eyes opened for just a moment, the blue that was usually so bright and cheerful had faded. He focused on her and smiled. “Marianne. They said you were dead.” “Oh, Bog, no no! I'm alive! I'm here! Don't leave me!” He smiled, reaching up slowly to caress her cheek with his claws before his hands dropped, his head rolling against her chest. Marianne started to sob, her whole body wracked with despair as she whispered his name over and over again. “Bog, Bog, Bog....”


End file.
